


Tifa and Makoto - Brawler Babes.

by Umbrelloid



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Persona 5
Genre: Large Breasts, Large Cock, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: After a hard day of pummeling monsters with their fists, Tifa Lockhart and Makoto Niijima meet up for a friendly gym session. As tensions rise, the two shemales take their workout to another level.





	Tifa and Makoto - Brawler Babes.

Tifa grunted as she lowered herself on the bar, brows furrowed and lips trembling, biceps strained to the limit. At last, she lowered herself to full extension and breathed, dangling from one arm at a time, letting the muscles in her shoulders and neck relax a little before she gripped the bar and started on her leg raises – her final set for today.

 

Her black sports bra was drenched with sweat, almost transparent, clearly displaying her fat, stiff nipples through the fabric…and the material was stretched out so far by her enormous, head-dwarfing titties that her rosy, blushing underboob was completely exposed, free to drip sweat onto her abs. She clenched her teeth, huffing and puffing gently as she heaved her legs up straight in front of her, taxing her iron-hard willpower to get just ten more reps out of her quaking, exhausted body. Eight…nine… There! Tifa resisted the urge to drop her legs all at once, but lowered them slowly, gracefully, and set her feet lightly upon the mat before releasing the bar. Then, stooping, she collected her towel and water bottle and mopped her brow and chest as she walked over to the benches.

 

Her gym partner was waiting for her. Makoto Niijima panted for air, her own modest chest heaving inside her tank top, shoulderblades arched, as she sat forwards with her fists clenched in her lap. Tifa cast an admiring eye over her fellow brawler babe. Makoto always petered out before her, but that was no surprise: she was naturally a skinny little thing, and no matter how hard she worked to match Tifa, Tifa was naturally taller and broader – and had been working hard for much longer. Tifa clapped an arm across Makoto’s shoulders as she slumped down beside her. The crimson-eyed cutie grunted.

 

“You’re not even…tired out,” Makoto wheezed.

 

Tifa leaned back and crossed her arms behind her head, smirking at her smaller partner. The plain of her shining abs billowed up and down, and her chest heaved mightily. “I’m just more used to it. You’ll get there.”

 

“Yeah? Well…I hope it’s soon. Your equipment’s torture.” Makoto glanced across Tifa’s home gym. “I guess…that’s what it takes…to punch monsters for a living.”

 

“Mm…” Tifa closed her eyes. Makoto couldn’t help but stare at her partner’s awesome body, the obscene distribution of Tifa’s waist and hips and chest…not to mention the bulge in her shorts. It was impossible to hide, especially once exercise got her blood pumping: it stirred and bloated, and as Makoto watched in awe, its glossy pink crown emerged from the leg of Tifa’s shorts. Tifa’s lips curled in a satisfied little smirk, and she reached down to tuck her dick away. Makoto shivered – and before that wondrous cock vanished for good, she took Tifa’s wrist in both hands.

 

“H-Hey. Why don’t you leave it, uh…out?”

 

Tifa tilted her head and flashed a good-humoured smile. “Well, this is new,” she said, and rested her hand on Makoto’s thigh instead. Her cock emerged a few more inches from its hiding-place, the coiled-up bulge in her shorts unbending like a pool tube. Makoto’s heart raced as it grew…and grew…and _grew._ When she finally tore her eyes away from it, she realised Tifa was smiling strangely at her. She started to pull back, to feign innocence – but before she could. Tifa took her hand and placed it on the doughy, stiffening bridge of her veiny monstercock. “Don’t be shy.”

 

Makoto bit her lip…and started to stroke, squeezing gently at Tifa’s too-huge shaft. She could barely wrap her hand halfway around it! Tifa canted her head and mewled in delight, which only made Makoto pump quicker, firmer… As Tifa grew aroused, her package became visibly animated, bucking with each fattening THROB, drooling globs of pre that dribbled down the taller, bustier beauty’s left leg…  Makoto even thought she heard a low, grunting gurgle: Tifa’s cumtanks kicking into overdrive, churning up cream at a ridiculous rate…

 

“You’re insane,” Makoto said, barely a whisper. “Is this thanks to your training, too?”

 

“Mm? No way. This is all natural.” Tifa huffed when she spurted an extra-thick rope of pre, bigger than most men’s entire loads. “You’re not so bad yourself. Come on – show me.”

 

Makoto swallowed. She didn’t take her hand off of Tifa’s cock, but pulled out the waistband of her track bottoms with her free hand - allowing the bridge of her own girldick to push out. Just the middle of her pulsing cock was exposed, thick and veiny and virile, far larger than any man’s…but it paled in comparison to the slab of fuckmeat bouncing, spurting between Tifa’s thighs. Tifa licked her lips and grasped her heaving meat – and with a playful hum, she crammed her dick _under_ Makoto’s. Before Makoto could even register her shock, Tifa lifted sharply – and with her cock as the lever, unleashed Makoto’s beast. It sprang into the open and smacked her in the stomach, flinging a rope of cream across her chest and face in the process. Makoto groaned and instinctively tried to turn, to hide her embarrassment - but Tifa seized her chin in a hand and peered into her eyes. Their crimson hues locked, Tifa’s steady, Makoto’s wavering between extreme nerves and intimate intensity. Makoto gasped when Tifa rolled out her tongue - to lick around her mouth, making a long slow route before retreating behind her teeth with a pleasant sigh.

 

“Beautiful,” Tifa said, and leaned in to kiss Makoto. Makoto’s eyes went wide, her mouth covered by her crush’s sweet, wet lips. Her eyelids fluttered in a moment of pure shock…and then, with a delicious little cry, she slid her hand up Tifa’s left boob and kissed her back. Tifa wasn’t shy: she was skilled, and overpowering, and hungry. As she sucked on Makoto’s face, she grasped her dick and jacked it hard and fast - and half-mounted her lap, slinging her own monstercock diagonally across Makoto’s stomach. Makoto peered into her friend’s eyes…and then, with a surge of bravery, she let her desires guide her. Tifa raised a playful eyebrow when she noticed Makoto tugging at her bra - helplessly, owing to the sheer, straining size of her tits - and she sat back to help out, hooking both thumbs under the hem and sticking out her tongue as she STRETCHED the fabric out, up, and over her massive, perky titties! They dropped with a yummy SMACK, huge and sweat-glossed and so juicy that Makoto’s face, her entire _head_ was between them before she had time to think. Groaning, nosing, burrowing around like a kid in a candy ocean, Makoto humped her dick against Tifa’s abs, and Tifa responded by rolling her hips, grinding her smooth, slippery abs along Makoto’s sixteen-inch, virgin schlong. “You’re so beautiful, I think I have to claim you for myself.”

 

“Yeah..?” Makoto asked, muffled by sweaty walls of world-class udder. “How’re you gonna do that?”

 

Tifa chuckled, trailing her fingertips through Makoto’s hair. “By blowing your mind.” With that, Tifa peeled away from Makoto and stood over her lap - literally, climbing onto the bench and standing with her feet on either side of Makoto’s knees. Makoto shivered as Tifa bent over her, hanging those gigantic, naked boobies just inches from her face, and grasped the backrest next to Makoto’s head. In this position, Tifa’s heavy cock drooped all the way down so her tip nestled against Makoto’s, showing off the sheer difference in their sizes. Tifa licked her lips again - and then she started to squat. Makoto cried out as Tifa’s urethra spread around her cockhead. The inside of Tifa’s cock was tight and bumpy and lubed with jizz, and it rippled and clenched with powerful spasms, engulfing more and more of Makoto’s cock in waves of bliss. Tifa was loving it, too: her lips pulled back from her teeth, and her eyes rolled in an expression of dumb, frenzied lust. She pumped faster, swallowing Makoto’s cock in her own with greedy ‘SCHLOP’s and pops. The underside of Tifa’s dick, her fat cumvein, bloated massively around the sixteen-incher diving up and down it, and pressurised spurts of pre erupted around her stretched dickslit, splattering all over Makoto’s thighs and belly!

 

Makoto couldn’t contain herself. She started to hump her hips in reply, gasping and groaning as Tifa’s titties bounced over her head. She craned her neck to latch onto a nipple, slurping thirstily until it popped free in a spray of saliva – and she switched to the other one, making out with both of Tifa’s sweet, pink buds. She felt like she was floating near the base of a cliff, crashed up against the rocks by each powerful wave, unable to escape the current. Tifa was a force of nature - the ‘SCHLOPF, SCHLOPF, SCHLOPF’ of her thrusts a drum-beat in Makoto’s ears. Faster, harder, until the bench creaked with the sheer force of Tifa’s thrusting. And then–

 

Tifa SLAMMED her hips down and tossed back her head in a delighted wail - as Makoto squealed in orgasm. The brunette arched under Tifa, thrashing her head from side to side until the taller woman engulfed her face in underboob. Her moans were muffled, but they rose in intensity as she started to erupt a geyser of thick white jizz up Tifa’s dick! Tifa clutched the wooden backrest so hard the wood started to crack beneath her hands, and mashed her cockhead up and down in Makoto’s lap. Her balls GLUURGLed, and suddenly her shorts ripped open, revealing her massive, glutting she-nuts swelling around Makoto’s load! Almost blind with pleasure, Makoto bucked her hips again…and again…and again, spending the last few shots into Tifa’s onahole of a urethra.

 

At last, Tifa’s hips settled. The lovers panted for air, tense and sensitive, but still rock-hard. As Tifa’s boobs slid off of Makoto’s face, Makoto blinked at the light…and focused on Tifa’s crimson eyes. “H-Hi.”

 

“Hi.” Tifa kissed her - gently, their lips barely touching - and then flicked her tongue against Makoto’s mouth. “My turn.”

 

“Wha–” Makoto said, but then it was too late. Tifa started to SLAM her hips up and down, driving Makoto into a post-orgasm, oversensitive frenzy! Her eyes tilted back in fucked-silly bliss, and she squeezed Tifa’s tits over her head as she wailed and twitched and convulsed! Tifa was a bull, a stallion, hammerfucking Makoto’s cock harder than before - WHUMP-WHUMP-WHUM - and showing no sign of slowing! Tifa’s overfull balls glorped noisily as they swung back and forth, wrecking-balls packed to the brim with shemale batter. Suddenly, Tifa cried out and arched her back – and Makoto knew what was coming. “Nnnnfuck!”

 

When the eruption hit Makoto’s nuts, her pants exploded instantly. She tossed back her head, forced into simultaneous orgasm – but her own cock’s spasms couldn’t possibly fight the firehose spray rushing down her urethra, flooding her nuts, ballooning them bigger and fatter by the second! The strain was so great, Makoto was sure her balls would pop, but they kept on swelling, driving her crazy with sensitivity, making her cum again and again and––!

 

Some time later, Tifa dragged her hips upwards. Slooooorp. Her cock popped off of Makoto’s and drizzled cream onto her thighs. Tifa yawned and stretched – and then flopped unceremoniously onto the gigantic, soft, burbling _waterbed_ Makoto’s balls had become. Makoto herself gurgled, her tongue splayed out of her mouth, red eyes tilted all the way back. Tifa giggled.

 

“I’m impressed,” she said. “From now on, we’re gonna add this to our training schedule. Of course, we’re gonna need to double the intensity after a while. And then quadruple it! I won’t let you slack off...”

 

 


End file.
